


I Hope That I Don't Fall in Love (With You)

by rainbowpandas



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), I blame this on Mick for singing that song and giving me feelings, M/M, Pining, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpandas/pseuds/rainbowpandas
Summary: Mick recorded a little verse of a Tom Waits song and I had many emotions so I wrote this drabble to process my feelings. Husk deserves to be happy.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 91





	I Hope That I Don't Fall in Love (With You)

**Author's Note:**

> The [clip that Mick sings](https://twitter.com/RicepirateMick/status/1338898935675408386?s=20) is short but so powerful. It's so good and it made me cry and I had to write about my feelings and throw them at everyone. I hope y'all like it.

Husk sat up in bed and turned, looking at the sleeping form next to him. Long lashes, soft features, adorable little cheek spots and freckles all over. It was amazing how someone so fucking annoying could be so beautiful. He hated how this whore...this porn star…this cocky, sly, sarcastic son of a bitch could make him feel anything other than pissed off.

He hated how Angel made him _want_ to feel more.

Husk didn’t want to be in love. That was messy. It hurt. It led to betrayal and pain and anger and feeling more lonely than when you started. But he still felt himself slipping. Falling for this lanky, bitchy spider. Wanting him. Needing him. And Husk knew he couldn’t have been the first person to yearn for Angel. He knew he wouldn’t be the last. But there was something deep in the old demon’s chest that kept him hoping that Angel Dust didn’t see him like he saw the other johns.

The cat didn’t even know when it all started. It just seemed to happen out of nowhere. One day Angel walked in the door and he...glowed. Danced in the light. His laugh was an aria that could rival the songs of the actual angels in heaven. He made everything brighter…warmer. And it was stupid. Sappy. Too much for Husker to handle.

Husk reached out and grabbed his liquor from the bedside table, trying to ignore the strewn about clothes and proof of their ill-advised fraternizing. When he turned back, Angel had nuzzled more into the cat’s side. A small smile crept up onto Husk’s face as he ran claws through pink hair. It took him a minute to register what the fuck he was doing and once he did, he quickly pulled away and tore the soft smile from his face.

No. He couldn't. He shouldn’t.

He took a swig from his bottle. He hoped he could stop himself from falling in love with Angel Dust. He didn’t want it. No matter how much the spider sparkled when he let down his walls and actually showed his heart. No matter how much Husk wanted to keep that smile on his dumb pink face. No matter how much he cherished every cry of pleasure and moment of soft intimacy between them...

Husk didn’t want to fall in love. But here he was, already head over heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Husk and Angel deserve to be happy, okay?


End file.
